studyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magicians
Magicians are people that have the ability to use the power source. Source of their Power Their power is described to be a blanket surrounding the world or as Yelena describes it "the world's soul". Every magician pulls a tiny thread to activate their powers. Every person has a latent ability but only a few can connect to it. When a magician first gains their power, if they aren't taught to control it, they can pull too much. If they do they flameout, killing themselves and distorting and tearing a hole the blanket in the process. The powers start to manifest at maturity (around sixteen, but some as early as 13 can connect). If a magician can't be controlled, they are killed. Only about thirty percent of the magicians are male. Bain Bloodgood is the only male to achieve master level status. A rare gift, only a handful of magicians came from each clan. The more magicians in a bloodline, the more likely the next generation will have magicians. Learning Most Magicians were taught at the Magician's Keep unless the clan chooses to teach the young magician themselves. A bond between the mentor and student is hard to break. Irys remarks that it would easier to divert the flow of a waterfall than break the bond. All that is needed to form the bond is trust and loyalty; it is not a conscious choice. The Magicians Keep has a five year ciriculum to teach their students. Around the age of 14 children's magic has grown so they can direct it. The Keep have five levels: first year, novice, junior, senior and apprentice. Not all magicians are taught at the Keep. Clans like the Sandseeds teach their students themselve. Master-level Test A few students who have strong powers are allowed to take the Master-level test. It is believed and left to believed to be hard to prevent those with doubts from trying. But the test consists of a magician entering the Fire World to defeat a challenge then coming back with a spirit guide. Yelena and Zitora are implied to be the youngest magicians that have passed. Types of Magicians Master Magicians: Magicians who have completed and passed the Master-Level Test. Story Weavers: They mend a person's story and can enter the shadow world. An example would be Moon Man. Stormdancers: They can harness a storms power. An example would be Kade. One-Trick: As the name suggests, these are magicians who only have one power. Gale could only control the wind. One-tricks do not attend the Magician's Keep. Soulstealers: These magicians steal souls and have the abbility to animate the dead. One soulstealer was thought to be a soulfinder but that thought was only corrected when Yelena Zaltana was revealed as a true Soulfinder. Soulfinders: Highly uncommon, Yelena is the only known soulfinder for two thousand years after Guyan. They find souls and release them to the sky. They can also free souls from bodies, the shadow world, and fire world. They can even control a person's soul. They are also able to mend the power source. Glass Magicians: These magicians are able to trap magic inside glass. An example of a glass magician would be Opal Cowan. Before she lost her magic, she was able to trap not only magic but also souls inside glass. The magic trapped inside the glass allowed people in Sitia to communicate with each other without being face-to-face. After gaining an immunity to magic, Opal was able to create objects out of glass that could sense when a magician was in close proximity. Elemental Magicians: '''These are magicians who control one or more of the elements (air, earth, fire and water). An example of this is Roze Featherstone. She was able to light a two story building on fire easily. '''Blood Magicians: Magicians who gain power by feeding on the blood of other Magicians. The more Magicians they kill, the more powerful they become. They are considered Warpers along with others who choose to abuse the power source. Healers: Magicians who heal other people's injuries. The Master Magicians try to have one healer in every Sitian village. Healing by magic drains the healer's energy, so most healers, like Hayes, can only heal three injuries in a row before they need to replenish themselves. Void/Severed Magicians: These Magicians are a type of person who is immune to all magic. They can sense magic (according to Valek it's like weaving through "syrup"), but cannot be influenced by it. Ironically they're normally caused by using magic to either sever themselves or by creating null shields and pulling it to them. In Ixia Magicians were banned by the Commander after the takeover and anyone suspected of being a magician is killed. The Sitian's try to smuggle out as many as they can to save them.